


Me Cuesta Tanto Olvidarte

by fearlesswind



Series: Singing Lance [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron)-centric, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Latino Lance (Voltron), Light Angst, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Singing Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlesswind/pseuds/fearlesswind
Summary: She tightened the hold of her knees and drew in a shuddering breath. Lance sent her a worried look, but still kept quiet. Stars drifted by in front of them, each lost in their own thoughts.aka. Lance and Allura cry together.





	Me Cuesta Tanto Olvidarte

For the twentieth time that day Allura yawned, rubbing her eyes with irritation. The thought of having another meeting with the Blade of Marmora was surely taking its toll on her. They were only a few quintents away from the actual meeting and Allura felt a twinge of anxiousness in her mind.

A part of her was in complete acceptance of this fact. It was normal for someone to feel such way when an important event would occur. While the other half was practically screaming at her to get a grip. She understood it as well; she was a princess for goodness sake! She could do this with her eyes closed if the situation arrived. Besides another meeting with the Blade of Marmora was just a walk in the park, nothing to worry about.

But no matter how many times she tried to psych herself up, more stress would only pile up in her shoulders. It was worrying enough that she was now piloting Blue and that Shiro was missing. Her paladins were holding on as best as they could to the situation, but this was ridiculous.

Another yawn escaped her mouth as she tried reading her speech once more. She was still in the fifth line and couldn’t move past it. The effects of not sleeping on a regular schedule were surely taking its toll on her. Grumbling under her breath she tried reading once more only to get stuck on the same part again. Maybe being cooped up in her room wasn’t the best idea. She sent her bed a long look before shaking her head.

“Come on Allura you’re better than this!” And with that declaration, she swiftly stood up and left the room, in search for another place where she could properly concentrate. The halls were the same as always, pretty much empty. She shouldn’t expect anything else; only seven people currently lived in the Castle of Lions. But a pang of sadness still resurfaced as she anticipated the halls bustling with people.

Citizens, soldiers, servants and guests from other planets were always welcome at the castle and now for it to feel so empty filled Allura with dread. She continued her way down the halls passing through the paladin’s quarters. A small bittersweet smile stretched on her lips as she passed each of their rooms.

She could picture the Paladins of Old each in their own chambers, whenever they stayed over in the castle. Tears gathered at the tip of her eyes at the image of her father coming to greet them each and every one of them; The memory of all of them laughing together, wherever it was during a celebration, after a long mission or just a simple dinner, filled her with nostalgia.

A few tears slipped by and she quickly brushed them away as she continued her way to look for an empty room. The kitchen was surely occupied by either Hunk or Coran, maybe even the both of them, debating on their own food recipes or something similar. Pidge was usually holed up in her room or down by Green’s hangar. She didn’t even want to check the training room; Keith was surely fighting his stress away. And frankly she couldn’t think of where would Lance be.

Sighing she continued on her way and walked in the Observation Deck hoping for some peace of mind. The door swiftly opened as she entered, but she was not alone. Lance was sitting right over by the steps of the deck. He had a concentrated look on his face and as she walked over to him she noticed the Kytara on his hands.

Lance had been fascinated with the instrument ever since Coran had showed it to them all those quintents ago. She wouldn’t be surprised if the boy knew how to use the musical instrument. After that great spectacle back with the Zuleks, she had been eager to hear Lance’s singing once more.

She softly giggled, remembering Hunk and Lance dancing around the kitchen to a very lively song from Earth. Allura was left with the need of hearing more of the boy’s melodic signing voice. Maybe she could talk him into signing for her somehow?

“Princess?!” Lance quickly turned to her, a small blush darkening his cheeks. He looked down to the Kytara in his hands and tried to hide it behind his back “W-What are you doing here?”

“Well this is my castle after all” She chuckled at the squawk from the boy. Walking over to him, she stopped just a few steps away from him, a genuine smile over her face “Do you want some company?”

“U-Uh, yeah sure!” He lit up instantly, patting the spot next to him with a wide smile. Allura raised her eyebrow a bit suspicious at the attitude but accepted the offer nonetheless. She sat next to him, leaving a small space between the two as she looked at the musical instrument Lance was retrieving.

“Is there an instrument like the Kytara back in Earth?” She drew her knees towards her chest and placed her chin on top of them.

“Similar to this one?” Lance asked her and she nods in response. He chuckles a bit, before adjusting the strings over the instrument “Yeah we have something similar, but it’s called ‘guitar’ not that thing you just mentioned”

“How does it work?”

“It works like this one actually” Lance explained and played a few notes with ease “The difference is that the guitar actually has six strings and not four”

“What?” Her head shot up instantly, eyes widening with confusion “How would it work with two more strings?”

“Well they work because the notes are arranged different from this one.” He answered simply. He leaned back a bit on his arms and looked back at her. They both stayed silent as she felt the intensity of his gaze over her “Shouldn’t you be sleeping princess? We have the meeting with the Blade in a few days, you should rest”

“Don’t remind me” She frowned, keeping her eyes locked on the floor. Lance didn’t comment on it and just strummed the instrument into a soft melody. Allura hummed thoughtfully, debating if she should open up to him about her recent troubles. She watched him from the corner of her eye. He was looking out towards the vast galaxy before them, longing apparent in his eyes.

“It’s just…” She said, her shoulders tensing a bit. Lance kept his gaze over by the horizon giving her the space and time she needed to speak “I’m worried about the meeting, but-” She felt a tight knot over her throat as she spoke “- with Shiro disappearing it’s been quite difficult”

“You’re not the only one who thinks that” Lance chuckled dryly, but she could notice the tight smile over his face. How tense and worried he looked at the moment. Allura knew he wasn’t the only one coping with Shiro’s loss that much was true for everyone on the ship, including the mice.

“I don’t know” Allura whispered, and it was the truth. She was at loss at what to do or how to guide her Paladins in this scenario. Sure she was a princess, and she knew diplomacy better than anyone on the castle, but this she didn’t know. Shiro was their leader; he was their guide and the mediator between her and the Paladins. Sure, they knew she was the princess but they all looked up to Shiro, including her.

She tightened the hold of her knees and drew in a shuddering breath. Lance sent her a worried look, but still kept quiet. Stars drifted by in front of them, each lost in their own thoughts.

“My grandma always used to sing a song for us for when our grandpa passed away” The boy said softly. She turned to look at him and she saw the same longing and sadness in his eyes. He strung a couple of chords the melody turning a bit somber and melancholic “Would you like to hear it?”

She couldn’t bring herself to speak so in response she just nodded. Lance gave her a small smile, breathed in and out before concentrating completely on the musical instrument. His fingers moved with expertise and ease around the Kytara’s handle and Allura couldn’t help to be entranced by it all.

 

_Entre el cielo y suelo hay algo_

_Con tendencia a quedarse calvo_

_De tanto recordar_

Lance’s gaze focused on the instrument on his hands, the strings of it softly bringing the music to life. His voice was so small and melodic, making Allura smile fondly at him. It was nothing like the performance back with the Zuleks or his dance with Hunk. This was much more soft and tranquil. It was nothing like Lance’s loud personality. 

It was times like this when Allura really ended up amazed by the boy in front of her. Not only him but, all of her Paladins had impressed her. And while at the beginning she had her sheer amount of doubt about them, she was sure she wouldn’t want anyone else by her side during this war.

_Y ese algo que soy yo mismo_

_Es un cuadro de bifrontismo que_

_Solo da una faz_

 

They had all come too far for this mission, away from their own homes to fight an intergalactic battle they knew nothing about. Some part of her was jealous they still had a planet, friends, _family_ to come back to; what would she give to share that same feeling with her team.But at the same time she knew it wasn’t fair for any of them. She knew she pushed them excessively hard in training and she was asking them too much for this battle. They were risking their lives, neither one of them sure if they would make it out.

And she felt guilty for all of it; all of the dangers they had gone through so far, barely making it out alive in each dire situation. The thought of Shiro, somewhere in space, drifting and trying to find a way back to them haunted her constantly. She could see the stress in her paladins as well. Especially Keith. But Allura knew, that the only reason they had managed to do so far was thanks to Lance.

_La cara vista es un anuncio de Signal_

_La cara oculta es la resulta_

_De mi idea genial de echarte_

_Me cuesta tanto olvidarte_

From their first meeting to now, Allura had watched him progress and mature in an astounding way. Sure, the flirting and pick-up lines weren’t of her taste. It put her on edge at the beginning, but lately they had slowly disappeared and she could properly see the boy underneath all of that.

She believed Lance was special from the beginning, he was chosen by the Blue Lion after all. But it was until now that she was able to see all of the qualities he possessed and that Blue had seen in him when they first met.

Lance was the person holding the group together, after Shiro disappeared. He would always look after the team in subtle ways. Playfully challenging Pidge to bed; helping out Hunk’s cooking whenever he was stressed; cleaning the healing pods along with Coran and listening to all of his stories; sparring with Keith until late hours of the night so the boy could relieve all of his stress.

Allura felt like a fool she had noticed until now. The Blue Lion was a huge help as well. Whenever they were sent off in space to fight another fleet, she could feel the growing concern for the former Blue Paladin through their bond. She felt overwhelmed with the amount of devotion and love that burst through the lion.

_Me cuesta tanto_

_Olvidarte me cuesta tanto_

_Olvidar quince mil encantos_

_Es mucha sensatez_

She could see the longing in Lance’s eyes as well. He never admitted it out loud, but he missed Blue dearly. He would mask it with a smirk whenever he patted the Red Lion’s claws with fondness, but anyone who knew him could feel the small tension inside of the boy. His eyes would shift between the Red Lion and for the briefest moments they would turn to Blue, before going back to Red.

Her heart broke whenever she noticed it. And she knew that she wasn’t the only one who noticed it. The team would exchange worried glances before going to their respective lions. The only one who looked hesitant who to do it was Keith. Not only was he missing the Red Lion, but she could see the concern for Lance in his eyes as well.

_Y no sé si seré sensato_

_Lo que sé es que me cuesta un rato_

_Hacer cosas sin querer_

Allura would often catch the lingering looks Keith sent Lance whenever the other boy wasn’t looking. It wasn’t anything extravagant, just a thoughtful expression over his face, whenever Lance laughed or whooped in excitement. She thought it was a normal thing to do; she wasn’t updated in Earth’s customs. But those looks were similar to the gazes her parents exchanged between each other. It was the expression she wore whenever she gazed back at Shiro, celebrating after a hard won battle.

The two boys were dancing around each other, not willing to confront their feelings out loud. Allura had noticed that, whatever this thing was, it was mutual between them. So she had hoped something would arise out of this, but so far no one was willing to see that the feeling was reciprocated. Those two were too dense for their own good.

_Y aunque fui yo quién decidió que ya no más_

_Y no me canse de jurarte que no habrá_

_segunda parte_

_Me cuesta tanto olvidarte_

_Me cuesta tanto olvidarte_

_Me cuesta tanto_

She covered a small smile with her hand as she turned her gaze back on Lance. His eyes were closed, his fingers not wavering for a second as they continued to play the sad melody. The music vibrated around the whole room, as the stars shone brightly in front of them. A soft blue and violet hue illuminated the Observation Deck beautifully but Allura still kept her eyes trained on the boy.

His melodic voice carried such a weight between the two. She could hear, could _feel_ the sadness and yearning with each word. Allura didn’t understand a single word of the song, but she could sense the bittersweet message behind it all. The memory of Altea flashed before her eyes. This time she didn’t pry away the feeling of nostalgia.

_Y aunque fui yo quién decidió que ya no más_

_Y no me canse de jurarte que no habrá_

_segunda parte_

_Me cuesta tanto olvidarte_

_Me cuesta tanto olvidarte_

_Me cuesta tanto olvidarte_

_Me cuesta tanto_

 

Her eyes were closed just as the song ended. They sat in silence for a moment before a couple of sniffles broke through. Allura’s gaze shot to Lance right away and her heart broke at the sight. The boy was quickly wiping away the tears streaming down his face, his breath hiccupping with each cry. She didn’t think twice as she scooted closer to him and wrapped him in a tight hug. Lance didn’t bother resisting and just slumped into the embrace, his arms wrapping around Allura’s frame as well.

“Sorry…” He said between hiccups, his voice breaking so slightly “I’m supposed to comfort you but I ended up like this” She shook her head, not minding one bit. His sniffles subsided gradually, neither one breaking the hug “I miss them…”

“I know.” She whispered back to him. Allura moved her hands and started caressing his hair in a soothing manner. Lance immediately relaxed after that, his head burrowing further into the hug. The memory of Altea was still present in her mind, the memory of her parents smiling down at her as they strolled down the streets of their beautiful planet made her choke up. Before she noticed it, her hold on Lance tightened considerably.

“I miss them too…” She sobbed and Lance immediately hugged her tighter. Tears streamed down her face, grief and sadness enveloping her completely. All those tears she refused to shed ever since she woke up were flowing out now.

A dam had broken but for the first time she didn’t stop it. Allura welcomed it with open arms as she continued to grieve her lost planet and family. She knew it would take a lot of time for her to come to terms with it. But for a moment she wanted just to _feel_ ; just to let her title go and mourn everything she had lost. In this moment she wasn’t Princess Allura of Altea, she was just Allura the girl who had lost her home. 

And with time she would be fine. Not completely, she doubts she ever will be completely fine. But she hoped that with the help of her new family it would be enough. The memories of all of their battles and good times took a very special place in her heart. Yes, she was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to type this faster than I expected if I'm honest haha sorry for the angsty piece, at first I thought of writing a happy story with both Lance and Allura but nah. The [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7IguUFc7af4) is called **"Me Cuesta Tanto Olvidarte"** from a Spanish band named Mecano. It's a really sad one but they have such cool music! 
> 
> Anyways hope you liked it and have a great week!


End file.
